In The Court of the Crimson Rose
by Raphtalia Joestar
Summary: Fate wanted me to be the world's ruler. With my power to surpass everyone who stands in my way. To be the Empress. Not even the evil forces can stop me. For I, Ruby Rose will annihilate of my "friends" while I'll rule. Mafia Boss!Ruby Rose, AU and some gore.
1. Fate Calls Crimson

They left me behind...

They despise me...

They destroyed my dream...

They killed my heart and it was painted in black...

They betrayed me...

They are the people of so called friends...

A voice speaks...

From the darkness...

From my heart...

From my soul...

It started to paint red...

Green eyes stared at me...

It speaks to me...

"Fate has chosen you."

Fate? I don't believe such a word.

Fate is just as mischievous in its own way, like my so called friends, hiding their true intentions then strike in the perfect time.

"Your anger and hatred brought a power that has complete control of your fate and this will reach the truth, if you believe fate then fate wanted you to accomplish your desire. Those who stand in your path is as crimson. You deserve this power, to become the Empress."

An Empress? I always wanted to rule the world, if it's all true then I'll take it. Fate wanted me to rule the world with fate in my grasp!

I'll take it so that they will bathe by their own blood!

"So be it, King Crimson is now yours, you can be whatever you wanted and nothing will stop you."

I will for I, Ruby Rose will be at the top and nothing can stop me from doing so!


	2. Prologue: The Last Petal Falls

The Beacon Academy trained the best huntsman that Remnant can offer, Ozpin makes sure that the new generations of Huntsman must not be like some Huntsman that fell into the corruption of power, wealth and fame.

In the auditorium, Ozpin called Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CRDL for an assignment. Since Ozpin already sent Team JNPR and Team CRDL in the Emerald Forest, to get rid of Grimm which are increasing in number. The two teams were separated from each other while getting rid of the Grimm.

"Professor, you want us to get ride of the Grimm from the Emerald Forest?" The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss said, Ozpin replies with a nod.

"Yes Miss Schnee, these Grimm are increasing in number. Because of this, the upcoming new batch of Huntsman-in training might lose their lives with a huge chance and intels said that there's a Goliath located there." The headmaster answered the Schnee's question with his usual tone. The Schnee nodded.

"Goliath, huh? I never took one down but we'll give it a try, right Rubes?" The blonde girl said to her younger half-sister with silver eyes.

"Right! Let's work together to bring down the Grimm! After this, we go out and get cookies!" Ruby bubbled cheerfully, causing Weiss to scowl at Ruby.

"This isn't the time for celebration you dolt!" Weiss snapped, causing Ruby to be frightened. Yang clenched her fists and teeth in anger of what Weiss did to her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Weiss!" Ruby whimpered like a scared dog.

"Well then, you'll be drop off to the location, good luck to you all."

"Thank Professor. Ozpin." Blake bowed and the rest of their team left the auditorium and head to the docking bays and departed. Ozpin watched them departed and his scroll rang, the caller's name was Unknown and Ozpin answered.

?: Ozpin, I bare the bad news.

The caller is a woman and she said in a grim tone.

?: The Arrows disappeared from the vault here in Vacuo, someone took it but the Huntsmen recovered three Arrows and the other three are missing, including the one with the Beetle symbol.

Ozpin: I'll contact Qrow to search the remaining Arrows. I'll call you later if we recover the arrows.

?: Thanks Ozpin, with these Arrows on the wrong hands, Remnant will descend into chaos and the Queen will have the opportunity to get the Relics.

Ozpin: I'll sure of that, Ms. Schnee. Take care.

?: I will.

The call ended.

Ozpin glances at his scroll and place it in his pocket. The person he's been speaking to is Willow Schnee, Weiss' mother and a researcher of ancient artifacts and relics, when she was a Huntsman in training, she pricked herself with an Arrow and gained the power of that some these Huntsman has a power that goes beyond Aura and Semblances.

They called it Stands, Stands are the physical manifestation of the soul's fighting spirit and willpower much like Aura but has an appearance like a buff ghost to a simple book. They also possesses bizarre abilities that can defy natural law and more. Only Stand users or an Aura individual can see or harm Stands, Aura infused weapons deals a little damage to Stands.

Those individuals that possess Stands don't have Aura to protect them, they only relies on their Stands to protect them from harm. Bizarrely, Stands can disable Aura like Aura dampener but more potent when that Aura individual was attacked by certain Stands that have humanoid appearance and can physically attacks. The effect last for two seconds can applied again when attacked repeatedly.

As Ozpin looked up the sky and saw birds flying to whatever they're going. "Stands, huh? I wonder if a person with an aura can unlocked a Stand." He left to his office to continue drinking his cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.

* * *

At the Emerald Forest.

Team RWBY has decided to split up for them to destroy the Grimm quickly. Weiss and Ruby headed to the darkest part of the forest and killed some Ursa and Beowolves. Weiss' scroll rang which caught Ruby's attention. She dashes to see Weiss' caller, Cardin Winchester, the local bully.

"Whoa! Are you together with Cardin?! That's so not you!" Ruby joked making Weiss to look away and gestures her hand.

"This is not the time to play lovey-dovey! He called because he needs assistance and I'll reply to the call! No go get some Grimm, I'll catch up."

"If you say so, Weiss Cream." Ruby teased and making a run with her Semblance to the deepest part of the forest where there's a cliff that is perfect to throw bodies into the shades of green. Weiss rolled her eyes and she answers the call.

Weiss: It has begun. She went that way.

Cardin: Good. Make sure you dealt the killing strike and we'll take her on, got that?

Weiss: Yes Cardin, I wanted to kill that dolt and dies a horrible death. She doesn't deserve to be here and I will correct Professor Ozpin's mistakes for letting her enrolled into Beacon and became the leader which she didn't deserved.

Cardin: Me too, I wanted revenge for what she did.

Weiss: Now let's begin. The Removal of the Thorns has begun.

Then she heard a roar. Weiss makes a run to it and make sure she stays hidden while Cardin and his team beats the life out of her.

* * *

Ruby swings her scythe to decapitates the Alpha Beowolf, the body when limped and disappeared in a black mist. Ruby stumbles down and catches her breath. Her Aura was depleted because of the Grimm's attacks

"Wow, to think I encounter an Alpha Beowolf and a two Ursa Major. What a time to be alive." She looks around to find her partner, Weiss. "Where's Weiss?"

"Right here" A voice of a familiar boy replied. A shockwave of energy sends at her, creating a fissure to the earth but Ruby avoided it by moving to quickly. Then bullets flew to her, she blocked with her Crescent Rose. A bullet, hits her left shoulder, she screamed in pain and stumbles down.

The assailants are Team CRDL, then readies their weapons and Cardin walked to her and kicked her face. "You like that Rose?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked and Cardin pulled her hair then lifted her head to level his face to hers. "You made us sore losers, now you'll have a sore body!" Lark and Dove kicked Ruby until Ruby spits some blood. Ruby tries to fight back but her baby was destroyed by Cardin's poorly designed mace of his.

"No." Russel stabs her back and Ruby screamed in pain. Then she saw Weiss walked to her and Team CRDL makes way. "Weiss! Help!" Then Weiss kicked her face, sending her flying near the edge of the cliff.

"Weiss? You too?"

"Ruby, Ruby. You shouldn't be here in Beacon nor a leader. I'll correct Ozpin's mistake right here." Weiss commanded Cardin to lift Ruby up. 'Weiss. You're like a friend to me. Why such hatred towards me?" Ruby grasped for breath and continued, "I'm sorry, Blake, Jaune, Zwei, Yang and Dad. I'll be joining Mom.' She thought of her final moments. Weiss stabs Ruby with Myrtenaster in her stomach and the last strike in her chest which she misses to hit her heart.

Blood flows out from the wounds they inflicted and Ruby still clinging to life until a golden arrow flies to Ruby as if it was alive and struck Ruby's neck.

"What was that?" Lark said.

"I don't know but let's throw her." Cardin dropped Ruby's body to cliff, falling down. Weiss saw her body falling and smiled, "At last, she's gone and the thorns on our side is no longer."

They left and continues the assignment and probably creating a huge lie about Ruby's death, but Ruby wasn't dead because Fate chosen her to live.

* * *

Ruby's unconscious body falls down, a pair of crimson arms that has gray diagonal grids, its hands are gray and has green diamond shaped knuckles. It grabs a bunch of vines and slowly landed Ruby's body with safety. Since she was unconscious, her soul was reborn from the golden arrow. The power to skip ahead to their fate.

As Ruby wakes up. Her silver eyes are now broken as the moon of Remnant, the fragments color are green. She was surround by crimson red aura and her smile grew dark. 'Fate chosen me, and now fate sealed their death. I, Ruby Rose shall bring their death and rule over Remnant with my power of the king, King Crimson.'

The last petal falls. The Court of the Crimson Rose has risen from the pits of crimson blood.

* * *

**Slow updates because of school and dogs. **

**Tell me if you wanted to add something. Also tell me if you want Roman and Neo joined Ruby for her cause. Weiss' mother is like Polnareff in the story, so... yeah you guessed it.**

**Now for the reviewers:**

**Guest #1: King Crimson, Epitaph!**

**herpaderp1028: Thanks mate, this will occur in Remnant.**

**Pumpkin Pete: Sorry if I stole your idea or is it fate?**

**WhiteRoseShipper: Thanks for the advise and warning I would like to avoid. If I do something bad please let me know. And this chapter will became a prologue because it's a start.**

**Edit: Some edits, thanks for him, I have to something with it. If I had mistakes, don't place it in reviews but instead on my PM, because folks might seein' it and makes them, you know.**


	3. Author's Note

**AN: I accept suggestions and changes for the stories feel free to say something and I'll make sure to work with it. If someone wants to be a beta reader, PM me.**

**This will be deleted when real chapter 1 is published and chapters will be 4k words because it's my limit for now. **


End file.
